


Drapes Of Life

by BeesInAmber



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, DadSparklez, Deities, Developing Friendships, Family Bonding, Family Secrets, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Angst, Offerings, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, Traveling, Worldbuilding, family love, fantasy religions, injuries, realms, sbi + tubbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesInAmber/pseuds/BeesInAmber
Summary: Endless searching, endless wandering, Tubbo only wishes to once again be with his Captain, but that dream is ever so slowly drifting away from him. With not much else he can do, Tubbo hopes his praise and worship might just lend him some Divine help, no matter how unlikely.
Relationships: Jordan Maron & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	Drapes Of Life

**Author's Note:**

> This work is hereby dedicated to doodlescreams. I thank them for their endless support of my writing and encouragement she has given me. So thank you doodlescreams! <333

Careful steps patted on a long, busy, and joyful stone street, cautious and nervous as chills ran up arms holding items of importance.

The sun shone brightly in its majesty, casting warmth upon anyone who may grace its furious light. Yet Tubbo still felt frigid, a cold sweat causing his body to shiver. 

As expected, many a people were heading in the same direction as him, towards the grand Temple of the Four. People spoke happily, dressed in the finest clothes they owned and draped jewels on themselves the sparkled like the morning dew anywhere that would stay in place. They all held items just like the young boy did, offerings to the Youngest of the Four. 

Oh, how lucky he was to be here at such a time. The streets were decorated for the start of the second week of Summer in the Youngest's honor, covering miles upon miles of the Capital City. People would dance and sing and relax, participate in games of valor and strength in celebration of the God. 

Tubbo hadn't intended on staying in L'manburg as long as he had, almost two months as of now, but something about the Nation had brought him enough comfort to take a much-needed rest from his endless search, his endless wandering. 

The young boy thought it only fair that if he was a resident of this Nation, no matter how impermanent, he should take part in their honors to the Deities specifically worshipped in this part of the world. Tubbo had thrown himself into the studies of the Four Gods. How they came to be, what their domains were, their stories, offering, and practices of worship, he even took time to visit with the Head Priest to learn more about their practice. 

It was truly just the respectful thing to do, and if his Captain had thought him anything, it was to respect others. Well, that and stand your ground, don't be pushed around, but Tubbo seemed to fail on that front, if he was to be honest. 

Though, even after spending all that time researching and learning and becoming accustomed to the Four Gods, the young boy still couldn't help being wary.

In all of his seventeen years of life, Tubbo had never been a follower of any Deity or practice. Usually, worship was passed down through a family depending on where they lived, but his Father had never followed any Deity either, at least to his better knowledge. And they always traveled, never staying in one place for too long before they were back on the open sea. The young boy recalled fondly the memory of water shooting up from the side of their boat and splashing him in the face, small kisses of the ocean's power. 

But because he had never participated in any celebration such as the one surrounding him, Tubbo couldn't help but feel shaky and out of place. Not only that, but Deities and Divinity was never something to trifle with, it must be held with the utmost respect, at least, for a mortal, that is. 

Taking a deep breath, Tubbo attempted to calm himself, although it didn't help much and never really seemed to. Either way, the young boy reasoned logically with himself. He had every right to be here, just as everyone else around him. He was bringing the proper offerings for the young God in honor of his creation into the world, and had done nothing but respect and learn about the Four Gods and how to honor them. Truly, this would be a wonderful event to partake in if he'd just stop fussing and worrying over nothing at all. 

And maybe, just maybe, if his offerings, devotion, and prayers were significant enough, one of the Four Gods might just lead him in the proper direction.

Wishful thinking, yes, but surely there had to be some truth in wishes.

* * *

The vast and grand Temple around Tubbo felt suffocated, even with the impossibly large walls and ceiling. The young boy had been in the main temple of the Four Gods a few times, but yet still got lost in the many murals and statues placed around intricately. 

Unsurprisingly, many, many people also occupied the temple, wishing to give offering and worship to the Youngest God, just as he was. 

Moving as swiftly as possible between the crowds of people quietly admiring or speaking in hushed voices, Tubbo slowly made his way over Theseus's statue. 

Grand it stood, carved of sturdy stone, and painted masterfully with colors that almost seemed to shine at the sunbeams raining down upon the statue from large windows above. Other people's offerings to the young God were plentiful, surrounding the statue in loops upon loops around it. Corn, cinnamon, oranges, candles, incense, robes, personal items that held sentiment, and a few other things that the young boy could see at first glance. 

Slowly, Tubbo walked over to the statue of Theseus, placing his own wooden bowl, filled to the brim with bright corn, around it. 

Then, with ever gentleness and care, the young boy reached into his back pocket, fingers delicately brushing up against hard, smooth metal. Tubbo tugged out the brooch, bringing it in front of him. It was a delicately and intricately crafted piece, taking the shape of a scale with a large, beautifully colored eye in its center. 

This brooch was the last thing Tubbo had left of his Captain, his Father, a gift given to him when the young boy was fourteen by the man as he left and promised to return as soon as possible, sailing away on their home, and leaving him only with that brooch and a vast amount of money to take care of himself. 

Tubbo clutched the gift in his hand desperately, closing his eyes tight. He knew, deep within him, that his Captain would never abandon him, never give him up, at least not willingly. But, even as strong as that constant was, doubts did ever seep into his mind, a sour poison. 

All he wanted to do was see his Captain. 

Unfortunately for Tubbo, that was credibly difficult when you have no leads to where your Father possibly could have gone or what could have happened to him. 

The young boy needed assistance, and it was finally time he asked the Divine for guidance. 

Sighing, Tubbo opened his eyes back up. Swiftly and with no doubt in his moments, he placed his brooch, which meant ever so much to him, next to his bowl of corn, bestowing it to the God, Theseus. 

The young boy bent down on one knee, downing his head before the statue, closing his eyes, and gently bringing his hands together and up to his chest. 

Tubbo began to pray...

_Hope giver,_

_Child of sentiment,_

_Hear my prayer and accept my devotion._

_I thank you for your supply of power when I am frail,_

_I ask that you continue giving me hope,_

_For it is one of the only things I now do have._

_Please,_

_Lead me in the way my Caption has gone,_

_Help me find my most sentiment once more,_

_I'll do most anything in return._

_Theseus, I praise._

Tubbo opened his eyes once more and slowly lifted himself back to his feet, an air of peacefulness surrounding him as he spared one last glance at the Youngest Gods statue and his brooch before gently departing. 

Of course, before leaving the Temple Tubbo made his way around to the three other God's statues to give praise and thanks to as well. 

It was quite well known that in this practice, you don't praise one God without praising the others. Least you may fall victim to an early mortality. 

Once the young boy was finished with his prayer, he made his way out and back onto the lively and celebrating streets of L'manburg. 

Now finally a bit more relaxed and calm, Tubbo had a chance to truly take in the decorations around him. 

Draped along every building the young boy could see were bundles of ferns, winding, and sturdy. Around, corn of all sorts was placed in decoration, although that was quite unsurprising.

As the story went, Theseus sprouted to life from a single bud of corn, planted by the God Technoblade, on the first day of the second week of Summer. That's how they say his hair got it's bright blonde color. So, it truly made sense that corn would be a main offering and expensive decorative. 

Allowing himself to smile, Tubbo began walking around and taking in all the festivities taking place, an air of excitement grasping at him. 

For today, his endless worries and longing would be put aside. This was a celebration after all, was it not?

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't pick up on what Tommy's domain is, since it's more implied than explicitly stated, he's the Overworld God of hope and sentimentality!
> 
> And I assume all of you know who the other three Gods talked of are!


End file.
